The Easter Bunnies
by Random Ruth
Summary: Bear enjoys a little Easter pampering. Set in the second half of Season 3. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Hello, POI fandom! I've been a fan of this show since it started showing on Channel 5, but it was only yesterday that I at last caught up with the US. This is my first POI fic, but I have a few more ideas bouncing around in my head. The idea for this one I had last night when I was walking my own dogs—and they chased real rabbits. Sorry it's a bit late—blame the plot bunny's tardiness for that. (Remember: don't feed dogs chocolate—bad stuff happens.) I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

**The Easter Bunnies**

* * *

Spending the night sitting in an unmarked NYPD patrol car tended to be very boring. Tonight was something of an exception as Bear repeatedly leaned forwards from the back seat to lick Fusco's ear. He was watching the dog while Mr Glasses and his psychopathic friends were dealing with another one of their numbers.

Fusco liked to come prepared to stakeouts, long and tedious as they usually were—this time, however, he'd been so busy with Bear that he'd forgotten to buy himself a snack. His belly rumbled menacingly, so loudly that Bear's ears pricked and he tilted his head.

He had brought something for Bear. He opened the packet of doggy chocolate buttons and held them up within Bear's not inconsiderable reach. Bear stuck his nose into the bag and snuffled the buttons up very quickly indeed while Fusco's belly continued to loudly protest.

"You'll thank me later," Fusco told his belly, "I see you could do with losing a few pounds."

With the packet of doggy chocolate finished, Bear gratefully licked Fusco's ear.

"Okay, okay, you're welcome, you big chump," Fusco grumbled fondly, attempting to bat the wet nose away from his ear with little success. "Just don't tell anyone."

A few hours later as Fusco was dragging his lowlife of a suspect into the precinct, he noticed some of the other cops were laughing at him. He shot dirty looks at whoever he caught in the act, even though he had no idea what was so funny.

He found out when he went to the men's room and looked at his reflection in the mirror—his ear and a good portion of his cheek were smeared with dried, flaking doggy chocolate.

* * *

Shaw lounged on her bed, drinking beer and eating an Easter egg she'd bought for herself—she didn't indulge in much, just weaponry and food, in that order.

Bear was lying down on a bed made up of blankets, relaxing contentedly in her company.

While walking Bear in the afternoon she'd come across a store that specialised in anything dog; toys, treats, gourmet food, collars, leashes—even doggy clothing. Considering what time of year it was—and the fact that Bear had licked the store window—she went inside and bought a few things.

The very first thing that had caught her eye in the store had been a pair of neon pink doggy socks. Bear was wearing them now on all four paws. He occasionally sniffed at them, but his main focus was the bone made of doggy chocolate that Shaw had bought for him.

Once the bone was gone Bear set to work decimating the socks while Shaw watched on, amused.

"Just don't tell anyone about our girly night in, yeah?" she said to Bear as he pulled a doomed sock off his front paw.

* * *

Reese chose a park bench to settle on, one that as far as he could tell had the least security coverage. Bear rested his muzzle on his knee, looking up at him as if to ask what the matter was and why they'd suddenly stopped their walk. Reese smiled down at him.

"I've got you something, but you can only have it if you promise not to tell anyone else, all right?" Reese said. "Promise?"

Bear whuffed at Reese in reply. Reese reached into his pocket—anticipating a tasty treat, Bear plonked his bottom down onto the ground and wagged his tail, making himself look as adorable and malnourished as possible.

Reese showed the doggy chocolate bunny to Bear, who was licking his lips. The chocolate bunny's head was massive in Bear's jaws as he gently took it from Reese. The bunny cracked into pieces under the pressure of the grip and Bear had great fun sniffing the chocolate pieces out and gobbling them up.

"Good dog," Reese praised as the last piece of the bunny was eaten. Bear happily wagged his tail and rested his head on Reese's knee again, expecting more—an expression Reese had observed on Shaw's face multiple times when she'd been denied food.

* * *

Bear was fed a very balanced diet that Finch had carefully planned out as soon as they'd adopted the dog, but there was always room for treats. It was Easter and both Shaw and Reese were on surveillance duty with their newest number, so Finch and Bear had the library to themselves.

Finch left his desk for a moment and limped off to where he'd hidden Bear's Easter gift—an expensive egg made of chocolate for dogs. "Look at this, Bear," Finch said in a high-pitched, exciting voice as he approached Bear's bed. "Look at this lovely Easter egg!"

Bear, to Finch's surprise, didn't seem all that interested in his gift. Finch opened the box and unwrapped the foil from around the egg. He bent down to wave the egg in front of Bear—the dog's nose twitched and he lifted his head, only to drop it again with a little whine.

_Hmm. Bear mustn't like chocolate_, Finch thought. "Never mind, Bear," he consoled the dog out loud, "I'll get you something else tomorrow—those biscuits you like, perhaps."

The next dog Finch saw on their walk could have the egg—that is if Fusco didn't mistake the egg for human chocolate and take it. Finch chuckled to himself at the very thought as he sat down at the monitors again to catch up with Shaw and Reese.

* * *

Bear sighed, content, and went to sleep, dreaming of chasing chocolate bunnies.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
